1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to noise attenuation apparatus and, more particularly, to a rain gutter downspout noise attenuation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many methods are known for attenuating the noise cause by the draining of rainwater down a gutter downspout. A primary known example includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,789, issued in the name of Haapanen. Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,153, issued in the name of Holwerda, an acoustical barrier with acoustical seal is disclosed which may also be adapted for such use. However, such systems made in accordance with these reference are associated with several drawbacks. For example, they are not easily adaptable with existing, standard rain gutter designs. Moreover, they are not inexpensive, easy to install and replace, and adaptable to any angular orientation. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing such an apparatus and method.